moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Harbinger Lycannon
From Moon Guard Wiki ((WIP)) Lycannon Adastra McSars (Born Xana'ri Adastra of Mac'Aree); Twenty-five thousand years before Call of the Crusade) is a Draenei warrior, miner, metallurgist, axesmith, painter and former paladin and commander of a militia group of Draenei during the Rise of the Horde. Born on Argus, she fled with Velen and the Naaru through the cosmos and to Draenor where she settled and married her long time friend. She honed her skills as an artist and a blacksmith during the peaceful time on Draenor, as well as her abilities as a healer, later becoming a field medic. The Draenei fought against the orcs on Draenor and is a survivor of the battle for Shattrath City, as well as the flight of the Exodar and subsequent crash of the ship onto Azeroth. Appearance Lycannon is surprisingly beautiful even with her choice of work, often keeping her weapons and armor close for whatever challenges may be thrown her way. Tall and lithe with ebon hued skin, she towers well over an average human male and her weight accompanies her frame. Stark ivory strands accent silver pools that glow with the tell-tale inner light of the Naaru's blessing. Rarely does the woman dress in casual wear; she is normally clad in plate unless her armor is in need of repair, or if it is requested of her. There is speculation that this is to hide the large, dragonesque tattoo that runs the length of her back, but she insists that this is not the case, and that the design was done by a Wildhammer dwarf on a whim. It is also noted that Lycannon wears a pair of thin glasses when not engaged in combat. This is due to her great loss of sight after the battle for Shattrath City. She has learned to rely on her other senses out in the field, mostly hearing. Regardless of the draenei's presentation, she still retains the common characteristics shown by other female members of her race, including the horn-shaped cranial extensions, fangs and various pieces of jewelry worn on her thin tendrils and tail. Personality Lycannon's long life has yielded several changes in the way she presents herself to the world. Little is known about how she acted prior to the exodus from Argus, but it is said that her daughter Kaludra acts closely to how Lycannon did on Draenor before the orcs were corrupted; kind, innocent and compassionate. After her husband Aselleus was captured and war broke out between the orcs and draenei, Lycannon's demeanor slowly started to change, and she finally hit a breaking point after the battle for Shattrath. Lycannon became trapped in a year long, hostile comma where she lost any feeling and thought, and simply killed for the sake of it. It is unclear how long after the battle this happened, but it is thought to be relatively immediate, perhaps a few days. Many considered her lost and insane, and she remained in this state until she nearly murdered her own children. Lycannon has not yet said what exactly caused her to snap out of this mental condition, but when she did, she was not the same. She became hardened and ruthless, as well as callous towards those around her, including her children. History Early Years Draenor The Crash Recovery The Present Out-Of-Character Category:Draenei Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior